


Never leave your side

by daddydilf_69



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kisses, Gay Awakening, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Skateboarding, Walks On The Beach, bisexual reki for sure, langa is definitely bisexual too, langa tries to comfort, reki deserves a hug, reki needs love, reki protection squad, takes place within episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydilf_69/pseuds/daddydilf_69
Summary: After a walk on the beach reki realizesthat his fear of being left behind involvessomething, more like someone more andsaid boy ends up next to him, they bothrealize their feelings.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 235





	Never leave your side

**Author's Note:**

> if this goes well perhaps i’ll write a second  
> part to it that’s a little more steamy and   
> involves what happens when they return to  
> their rooms. I kinda hate this but you never  
> know how it’ll end up 😩‼️

as the sun sets the day starts to get cold, until it’s nighttime. Everyone is asleep in their rooms except Reki, his head is too full to think, too many thoughts fogging it up. He finds himself grabbing his skateboard and skating off to the beach, to be alone. This isn’t a side of himself he liked. He didn’t like being vulnerable and insecure. Usually he was loud, hyper, and some would even say a pain in the ass but that’s what made Reki, Reki. Not this. 

With a heavy sigh he walks alongside the ocean, the waves occasionally softly crashing down and pushing the water to his feet, soaking them. He has his skateboard tucked away under his arm and he looks down. Before he’s aware of it his eyes get foggy, his ears heat up as well and all he can do it let out an almost pitiful chuckle. 

A pained smile is on his face and he looks up for what could be the first time since he arrived at the beach. He tries blinking the tears away but to no avail. They slip down his cheeks, hot and burning. He hates this. All he could think about was Langa and being left behind. Reki was proud of Langa’s improvements and the recognition he was getting, he was talented and deserved it but, reki couldn’t help but feel like he was getting left behind. That one day no one would acknowledge him, not even langa. 

He looks down at his injured arm which only makes this worse. He feels that his legs could give out at any moment so stepping away from the ocean he sets his skateboard down on the sand and sits on it. Bringing his knees to his chest, he presses his forehead against his knees and lets it all out. Loud sobs accompanied by hiccups and sniffles, it was a pitiful sight in his eyes. He thinks of the way Langa looks at him, imagining that one day that gaze full of hope and joy turns into one of disgust and pity. 

Only now does he realize this was more than just the fear of being left behind in skating, it was the fear of losing Langa as well. Reki continues to belittle himself until he got it all out. Suddenly he feels a presence next to him, accompanied by said presence sitting down next to him. He doesn’t even have to look up to know who it is. Who else could it be besides the one boy on his mind, Langa. 

Even after a few minutes have passed Reki still doesn’t look up, he’s afraid to in a position like this, he’s all gross and pathetic he thinks to himself. Langa is the first one to break the silence between them. 

“Why are you out here so late?” 

“I just missed the beach” that’s a lie 

“We could have seen it in the morning”

“I was too excited” another lie 

“Do you think im oblivious?” 

“Of course not” that wasn’t a lie and knowing Langa he has an idea of what’s going on already. 

“Why won’t you look at me then?”

“I got sand in my eyes” the dumbest lie yet but if it works then it works. 

Reki heard the other boy sigh and assumes he’s given up, but he assumes wrong. He feels two warm yet calloused hands cup his face and he’s greeted with the sight of the moonlight and the one other person rivaling it’s beauty, Langa. He watches as the boys face contorts between emotions, making him want to dive right into the ocean. 

His eyes are puffy, dried streams of tears on his face accompanied by new tears that have welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. He sniffles and hiccups every now and then even though he isn’t really crying anymore. Langa’s hands are still on his face and he can’t help but nuzzle his cheeks into them. He feels safe, calmer even. 

Langa watches and his heart swells. Reki isn’t aware but the fact that Langa was able to see this new side of him filled the boy with some new found responsibility. To take care of him and protect him, make sure that no more harm comes to him. As much as the blue haired boy wants to save this moment he is still concerned and must ask once again.

“Reki, why were you out here?”

“was thinking” he can’t lie anymore 

“what were you thinking about?”

theres a pause before reki hesitantly opens his mouth and answers with a soft “you” 

Langa is taken aback by the statement but instead of being disgusted as reki assumed he would be, he moves closer. Now softly caressing reki’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“what about me?” Langa’s voice is now barely above a whisper, it’s soft, indicating that he genuinely wants to know and is prepared for any kind of response.

“l-leaving me behind..forgetting me..” Reki slowly looks down and Langa feels the tears stream down his face for what he assumes is the second or third time this night. 

The red head cant look into the eyes of his best friend anymore. He isn’t ashamed but he feels..selfish? maybe even a bit greedy about what he just said. He can feel all the negative thoughts slowly entering his head again. His breath quickens and he feels himself shake but he’s snapped back to reality when he feels something warm press against his cheeks. 

He slowly looks up and finds Langa kissing his cheeks, kissing the tears away. He’s stunned and can only let out a soft little “huh?” in response to his actions, but that was soon followed by a flick to his forehead, causing him fo pout. 

“I knew you were a dumbass but I didn’t know you were this dumb. What happened to us skating by each others side, I wanna stick to that..”

Langa pauses for a second a Reki is still left stunned, but suddenly Langa’s breath and warmth is closer to him, the distance between them shortening. 

“I skate because of you, i’m here because of you, I’ll never leave you behind, i’ll stay by your side..i promise, Reki.”

And with that the distance between them closes, Langa’s lips and presses against Reki’s which finally snaps him out of his own world. The red haired boy finds himself gripping the other boys shirt and pulls him closer, never wanting to let go. Langa’s hands are securely placed on the shorter boy’s waist, almost a hug but not quite there. They stay like that for a while, the only thing in now both of their minds was each other. 

However Reki is the first to pull away, for the first time that night his eyes sparkle as he looks up at Langa. His hands were still gripping the other boys shirt, so hard that his knuckles started to turn white. 

“you promise..? Langa..this is selfish of me but, stay by my side?” it came out as a question because it honestly was. If Langa wanted to leave him..who was he to stop him in the end. 

Instead of a verbal response he gets another kiss pressed against his lips, however this time its a messy exchange.Langa runs his tongue over Reki’s bottom lip. The red haired boy gasps and Langa takes the opportunity to enter the boys mouth. With a combination of teeth clashing together and tongues dancing together, their hot breaths against each other’s faces, Reki is left breathless. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were sparkling brighter than even.

“you talk to much” Langa says with a soft laugh. 

Reki, who was still in a state of shock could only straighten up his posture and look Langa dead in the eyes. 

“promise..?” 

“i promise, I’ll never leave your side” 

This was more than a promise, it was a statement, a confession between the two boys. Now with this new chapter in their life, they can only see what it has to offer. But they know they’ll be by each other’s side every step of the way.


End file.
